Hot melt adhesives frequently are employed to prepare laminated structures by bonding one paper sheet to another. Such laminated paper structures are widely employed in the manufacture of heavy-duty multiwall bags.
A problem associated with the use of paper laminates of the type described above is that the hot melt adhesives employed cause difficulties in reworking and recovering paper from the laminate scraps. It would be desirable to have available to the art a hot melt adhesive useful in the manufacture of paper laminates which could be removed from laminate scraps so that the paper content of such scraps could be reworked and recovered to prepare recycled paper.